<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch My Breath by shanscript</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688702">Catch My Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript'>shanscript</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Worship, Breasts, Car Sex, F/F, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, PDA, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, adult characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:59:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn’t focus, couldn’t absorb a word of the light conversation floating across the table. You simply nodded and smiled at all the presumably right times. You switched between leaning your elbows on the table’s edge and lacing your fingers together, not knowing quite what to do with your hands. Saeko invaded your senses, sitting pretty in your peripherals. Her voice was like crunchy peanut butter; every sentence was thick and smooth, but gravelly around the edges. Even that little detail was ruining you, coaxing a soft flush from your cheeks to your eartips. </p><p>You desperately prayed it wasn’t so obvious, how goddamn attracted you were. And without even getting a full look at her.</p><p>  <i>Well, here goes…</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanaka Saeko/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch My Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commissioned a <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/88084137">gorgeous masterpiece</a> to accompany this~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as your friends tried to warn you, nothing could prepare you for the unbridled, unapologetic, devastatingly beautiful woman that was Saeko Tanaka. Any other night, you’d be in your element right now: volleying banter with ease, laughing along with your friends at the dumbest things. But there you were, barely making a peep, hyper-aware of your close proximity to the woman beside you. You internally cursed your bestfriend for forcing you into the booth next to the disarmingly charming blonde.</p><p>You couldn’t focus, couldn’t absorb a word of the light conversation floating across the table. You simply nodded and smiled at all the presumably right times. You switched between leaning your elbows on the table’s edge and lacing your fingers together, not knowing quite what to do with your hands. Saeko invaded your senses, sitting pretty in your peripherals. Her voice was like crunchy peanut butter; every sentence was thick and smooth, but gravelly around the edges. Even that little detail was ruining you, coaxing a soft flush from your cheeks to your eartips. </p><p>You desperately prayed it wasn’t so obvious, how goddamn attracted you were. And without even getting a full look at her.</p><p>
  <i>Well, here goes…</i>
</p><p>You shifted slightly in your seat, subtly eyeing Saeko. It felt impossible to raise your gaze to meet hers, but starting at her ass was your first mistake. The way her jeans clung tightly to her thighs, the slight strain of the denim against her hip bone. You urged your dilated pupils onwards and upwards, but they got lost in an instant. <i>Good god.</i> A top that low-cut should be criminal for the way it murdered you. The fabric was struggling harder than you, preventing Saeko’s fatty, full tits from spilling out.</p><p>Your eyes shot away as you felt her affect on you seeping into your panties. When you tried to cross your legs, your knee knocked sharply under the table.</p><p>“<i>Shit ow!</i>” you yelped.</p><p>Your friends laughed heartily at your demise, waiting <i>just</i> a little too long to ask if you’re okay. If your cheeks weren’t burning before, they were certainly ablaze now. You crossed your arms with a dramatic huff. So much for the memorable first impressions that you pride yourself on.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine, thank y--” your dialogue vanished as a warm hand squeezed your battered knee, which nearly bucked into the tabletop a second time.</p><p>“Hey,” Saeko focused on you, leaning in slightly, “you good?”</p><p>You felt her thumb push through one of the holes in your acid wash jeans. Spontaneous combustion was a thing with humans, right? You thought you might explode.</p><p>“I’m great, good! Yeah,” you spit out, “Perfect.”</p><p>Saeko grinned, eyes narrowing slightly. Your thigh muscle tensed in her grip. She scooted closer to you, sliding her free hand along the top of the booth behind your shoulders. Your arm slotted into her warm cleavage, plush skin enveloping yours.</p><p>“Yeah ya are,” she replied coolly, directly into your ear.</p><p>You looked up to share a look with your best friend, sending as many virtual daggers as you could. Your face felt hot, and your breath fell short. Was this embarrassment you were feeling, or something else?</p><p>Hardly skipping a beat Saeko turned back to the group, striking up another bubbly story. As she talked and laughed, her chest vibrated against you. Her tits kept bumping against your bicep, rubbing and pushing against your skin with blatant intention. Once again you were left with an empty head and voices around you fading to the background. She still held your leg hostage, now slipping two fingers into a rip in your jeans higher on your thigh. Now and then, Saeko would tilt her face towards you like she was anticipating your jump into the conversation.</p><p>That simultaneously smug and genuine smile… so torturous. But god, you never wanted her to stop. All you could do was giggle, sit up a little straighter, and try to catch up to something your friend was saying. Saeko’s fingers slid lewdly in and out of the tear in your pants, forcing you to imagine what she <i>could</i> be doing to you right now. She curled her knuckles in turn, scratching soft lines into your skin and stretching the taut denim hole. She started pressing harder into your thigh, reaching deeper under your jeans.</p><p>Saeko was so close to where you needed her, and yet so far away. Your panties had to be soaked by now. She had you <i>going</i> without even really touching you yet. She simply guided your imagination with perfect pressure in all the right places. Your cunt fluttered rapidly, clenching around the nothing that could be Saeko deep inside you.</p><p>Right as you stifled a moan, a crisp voice at your other shoulder broke your concentration. Apparently, the waiter had returned with your checks. Before you could blink, Saeko shifted on the bench beside you. Her hand retreated from your thigh as she turned towards you, raising herself onto one knee. As she reached for the tiny clipboard in the waiter’s hand, she shoved her enormous tits into the side of your face. Warm, plump, fat squished your cheek and impeded your vision. As fleeting as the moment was, she even pulled you in closer with a soft grip at your jaw.</p><p>In another second, she flopped back down on the bench. Her sarcastic apology fell on def ears as you slowly blinked the haze out of your head. You dreamily watched her write out a tip and sign her name on the slip of paper.</p><p>“Let’s get outta here,” Saeko’s nose nearly bumped yours with how close she was.</p><p>“Catch up with y’all later?” she rhetorically asked the group. Your friends enthusiastically agreed, shooting you numerous raised eyebrows and giggly nods. Luckily for you, you were far beyond the point of caring.</p><p>The lot of you shuffled out of the booth and stumbled out into the night air. Your legs felt clumsy and weak, like you forgot how to walk. Saeko never left your side, with her arm wrapped around your waist and her hand stuffed into your back pocket.</p><p>After some hurried goodbyes, she graciously escorted you to a modest sedan in the far back of the restaurant’s parking lot. Out of earshot and eyesight of your godforsaken friends, you pulled her face towards you. Heart in your throat, you kissed her deeply. She answered it fiercely, breathing you in and pulling your lower lip between her teeth. You moaned loudly into her sweet mouth, finally able to fully lose yourself. She walked you into the side of her car. Your back pressed against metal as her tongue slipped past your lips.</p><p>Saeko’s happy hums as she tasted you sounded even better than you imagined they would. Her hand found your hip, curling two fingers around your belt loop. She wedged her thigh between yours, coaxing you into a smooth grind.</p><p>“Such a tease,” she whispered into your mouth.</p><p>You rolled your hips harder. “Oh <i>I’m</i> the tease?” you scoffed.</p><p>“Oh whatever,” Saeko laughed as she clapped the side of your ass with her palm. She thrusted up into you sharply, rocking her car on its axles.</p><p>Your head tipped back as you released a needy whine, “<i>Fuck me.</i>”</p><p>“With pleasure,” Saeko murmured, nipping at your slender neck. You heard the familiar clatter of a car door opening. With a little effort, and a lot of breathy laughter, she laid you down across the scratchy upholstery of the back seat. She was eagerly undoing the jeans she teased you through all night, tearing down the last barrier separating your bodies. The surrounding metal halide street lamps cast a pale green glow through the fogging windows, etching her movements in light and shadow. She paused a moment, kneeling below you, intently inspecting the damp splotch that soaked through your panties.</p><p>“<i>Somebody</i> was enjoying themselves,” she pointed out, smirking. She leaned over you, supporting her weight with one hand beside your ribs. Gravity worked in your favor, nearly pulling her swinging tits out of her top.</p><p>“You have… no idea,” you breathed, wiggling your hips. You looked up at her through heavy eyelids, utterly helpless to her charm and allure.</p><p>“Plenty more where that came from,” Saeko winked.</p><p>Before you could respond, her free hand rubbed against the thin fabric of your underwear. The long-awaited friction took your breath away. Your hips rocked forward, bringing her fingers closer to your folds. Her palm pressed into your swollen clit, her middle finger further submerging the crotch of your panties into your wetness. A fuzzy pressure continued to build low in your gut. Saeko tightened her grip, keeping your meager thrusts under her control. You were breathing hard, head aloft in the clouds.</p><p>Through it all, your eyes were trained on her tits. The way they swayed and bounced along to her shrugging shoulder. Damn, they looked so good. You swallowed back some drool. Noticing your desperation, Saeko leaned in close enough to catch your chin in her cleavage. That was more than enough to make you lose it. Your hands darted up, cupping and squeezing them together around your face.</p><p>As your tongue slipped between her ample breasts, you yanked down on the collar of her skimpy top. You moaned into her sternum as her fat tits surrounded you. Her nipples caught between your knuckles as your flexing fingers tried to fully grasp her pillowy flesh. Saeko warmed up fast to your touch, returning the favor by pulling your panties aside. As she smothered you with her chest, she slid three fingers into your sticky slit. Your back arched off the stiff upholstery with a shudder.</p><p>You alternated between gasping for breath and mouthing on Saeko’s huge tits. Her skin was dewy with sweat, salty and warm on your tongue. You sucked one nipple into your mouth, pinching it between your teeth. Saeko’s sex sounds were low, raspy groans, clipped off in high-octave squeals. She loved how you looked now, flushed and sloppy, buried under her breasts. She reached deeper inside you, keeping you stuffed full on her fingers as she tapped against that sensitive spot you loved so much.</p><p>“<i>Ah-ahha-hmm!</i>” was all you could manage. You felt the dam containing your climax beginning to tremble and strain.</p><p>“Not yet, my dove,” Saeko cooed. She stilled her fingers, slipping out of you at the worst possible time.</p><p>You bit down harder on her nipple, the only protest you could offer. A long whine rumbled in your chest. You heard Saeko rifling single handedly in the center console next to you. She finally sat up, permitting you vision of her prize: a shiny, iridescent pull-string bag. Confusion furrowed your brow as you watched her open it with a slow seduction.</p><p>God, she knew how to make you wait for it. But you’d never have it any other way.</p><p>Your eyes widened as Saeko discarded the bag, revealing what you could only hope was a dildo. It was thicker and longer than yours, slender with a curved bulbous base.</p><p>“Is that…?” you wondered.</p><p>“What, you think a gal like me doesn’t carry?” Saeko laughed, shifting below you to wiggle out of her jeans. You sucked in a breath as you watched her move beyond the division of your thighs. <i>Of course she went commando.</i> In another moment, she made the cutest little sound as she slipped the round end of the toy inside her perfect pussy. When her auburn irises met yours, she rushed to get on top of you again. Her face hovered closely over yours, pausing for a smile before diving in for another passionate kiss. Your tongue slid easily over hers, twisting in her spit.</p><p>You gasped into her mouth when her thick, silicone cock slid along your puffy lips, smearing your slick. Your ruined panties still clung to you, stretched beyond repair. Just like how you were dying to be. Your body arched into hers as you released a high whine.</p><p>A string of saliva connected your lips as Saeko withdrew slightly. With a smooth roll of her hips, she dragged the toy through your folds again. “Such a good little slut,” she purred, tugging on your lower lip with her teeth, “Letting me fuck you already.”</p><p>Her words burned through your body, straight to your core. You could only nod in agreement, hooking your ankles behind her ass.</p><p>“Think you can take me?” she asked, as if she’d give you mercy. Her fingers wrapped around your thighs. The warming silicone jutted up against your clit in a few rapid thrusts. You could barely keep your eyes open.</p><p>“I s-said.. ‘fuck me’... didn’t I?” you choked out.</p><p>“Hmm,” Saeko considered, angling her hips to catch the tip in your quivering hole, “Make me proud, mmkay?”</p><p>“Wh--wha..?” your words were sucked out of your lungs as Saeko divided your insides with a languid thrust. It felt like your body was thrown into a full tilt sprint. Your muscles spasmed and you couldn’t catch a full breath. Your thighs gripped her hips, heels digging into her tight ass. Your mouth dropped open. She filled you so completely that all your juices flowed out around the toy in streams.</p><p>After giving you a moment, she rocked her hips into yours once more. You finally found your voice, throwing your head back in a reckless wail. When her hips snapped against your thighs on the next thrust, the entire car wobbled. The repetitive creak of rusty metal was drowned out by your hiccuped moans and Saeko’s satisfied hums.</p><p>After ramming you hard enough to blur your vision, Saeko sat up to get even better leverage. Your limp legs slung over hers, bouncing off her hips. Through fluttering lashes, you watched her body move against you. She was a vision, like a hallucination, shimmering in the pale street light. Her endless curves and determined thrusts left you dripping and dazed. She slammed into your sensitive walls over and over, each thrust sparking electricity you could feel down to your toes. Your orgasm was coming fast, a hot-blooded rush flowing to your core.You reached up to the car door, trying to hold on. Saeko wasn’t having it. She grabbed your wrists in an instant.</p><p>With a wicked grin, she clapped your hands onto her tits. “Mmmuch better,” she moaned, picking up her primal pace. You squeaked out parts of her name at the apex of every thrust. Her nipples were the last tangible thing you remembered before the dam broke. Your hips lifted off the seat. Your eyes shot open as stars twinkled in your peripherals. Your fluttering cunt <i>gushed</i>, staining the seat cover with memories of you. Saeko decelerated to a near-stall, just dragging her strap through you, extending your single orgasm into a series. You squirmed beneath her as your body tensed and released in quick bursts.</p><p>Your hands fell to your stomach and head flopped to the side. You still couldn’t breathe quite right until Saeko generously withdrew. Without a means of plugging it up, the rest of your release leaked out of your abused hole. Before you could apologize for the growing wet spot under your ass, Saeko shushed you with a finger and thanked you for the free air freshener. She tugged herself free of the filthy toy with a swift wiggle of her wide hips. It clattered to the baseboard with a soft thud.</p><p>“Well, it’s been.. very nice <i>meeting</i> you,” Saeko began, flashing you her bare ass as she rifled through the front seat in search of your jeans. She shot you a glance over one shoulder. Her expression was an easy blend of immaculate composure and searing pride. “Ready to go find our friends?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God the tiddie brain rot is REAL.</p><p>Scream with/at me on <a href="https://shanscript.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!<br/>If you can, consider supporting me with a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/shanscript">tip</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>